


En el baño de la cafetería

by c123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Winceeeeest!! Antes que nada quiero decir que este fic esta subido por mi tambien en Amor Yaoi solo que con otro Nick, aquí no hay copyright tranquilos ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el baño de la cafetería

Dean realmente quería a Lisa. Es cierto. Le daba estabilidad, el tener una casa a la que volver del trabajo. Es una gran mujer. Cariñosa, dulce… Realmente la quiere. Y podría llegar a enamorarse de ella. Sí. Si Sam no existiese.

Porque aunque tenga esa reputación de mujeriego, no puede evitar que si Sam se encuentra a su alrededor, su mirada va hacia él.

A el gato que tiene por cabello; sus ojos; esos hoyuelos que aparecen alrededor de ellos cuando sonríe , y los de sus mejillas, y por supuesto el que hay en su barbilla, que le hace sentir ganas de morderlo; sus finos y suaves labios; y claro está su bien formado cuerpo.

Tiene que reconocer que le encanta todo de él.

Realmente está enamorado de Sam. Su Sammy.

-¿Dean, que pasa?-pregunta de pronto Sam, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había estado mirándolo embobado con una sonrisa mientras éste iba a la barra a pedir un vaso de agua.  
-Humm..nada-responde .  
-Pues la camarera dice que tengo suerte..  
-¿Por qué?-pregunta extrañado.  
-Dice que no parabas de mirarme de arriba abajo, con cara de completo enamorado. Y que también quiere un novio así.-explica avergonzado, Dean sonríe al verlo así.  
-Y tú..¿te alegras de tenerlo?-se acerca un poco más a él y casi le susurra al oído.  
-Dean-le regaña avergonzado. Eso sólo consigue que el rubio ría y se acerque más.  
-Es que..no puedo evitarlo ,Sammy..-ahora sí susurra en su oído juguetón, y al castaño le hace estremecer cómo pronuncia su nombre- tienes un cuerpo..-se lame el labio-se me hace imposible contenerme…-da un beso tras la oreja, haciéndole estremecer.  
-Dean… para-se queja, pero inconscientemente inclina la cabeza para darle más espacio. Dean sonríe, las orejas son el punto débil del menor , y él lo sabe muy bien.  
-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-pregunta pícaro, disimulado coloca la mano en el muslo del menor.  
-Humm..-acepta. El rubio lentamente sube la mano hasta la entrepierna de Sam, acariciándole sobre la ropa. Acto reflejo levanta la pierna, golpeando la mesa con la rodilla. Dean ríe ante eso.- ¡Para! Nos está mirando la camarera..  
-¿Y qué?-lentamente baja hacia su cuello repartiendo suaves y castos besos. Su mano acaricia insistente la entrepierna del menor. Trata de contenerse, pero un pequeño gemidito escapa de su garganta, encantando al rubio que quiere oír más.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- grita el castaño poniéndose en pie de pronto. Dean se queda sorprendido. No se esperaba que se fuese. Se queda mirando la puerta del baño hacia la que sale el menor disparado.

 

\-----------------------

 

Sam por su parte respira hondo mirándose en el espejo. El corazón le va a mil. Si no llega a salir disparado hacia el baño, seguramente no habría podido parar. Y el idiota de Dean…seguro lo hace para molestarlo.

Abre el grifo y se echa agua en la cara. Coge papel y se seca la cara antes de volver a mirarse al espejo. Cuando lo hace se sorprende al encontrar el reflejo de Dean a su espalda. Se gira rápidamente, sobresaltado , pero es demasiado tarde puesto que el rubio ya lo tiene acorralado contra el lavabo, colocando ambas manos a los lados del menor.

-¿Qué ocurre..Sammy?-pregunta arrastrando la “a” de una manera que hace estremecer al cazador .  
-Dean…-murmura aturdido por el cálido aliento del rubio.  
-¿Nmmh…?-se acerca aún más a su rostro.  
-…Estamos en una cafetería..  
-Bueno, realmente estamos en el baño-acentua la palabra-de una cafetería-responde sonriendo con su sonrisa-marca-Dean Winchester que tanto le gusta al menor, al menos cuando va dirigida a él. Que últimamente suele ser así.  
-Pero podría entrar alguien…  
-Bueno…-se acerca más-en verdad no estamos haciendo nada…-se acerca hasta rozar sus labios-¿o tú quieres que pase?-pregunta juguetón.  
-Dean-se queja.  
-Sammy-responde de esa manera de nuevo y Sam no puede hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a devorar esos labios que tan loco lo vuelven.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, no me pegueis por dejarlo en lo mejor xD, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación... ;) Dejad comentarios!


End file.
